Portable electronic devices, including headphones and other wearable audio systems are becoming more commonplace. However, the user experience with these audio systems is limited by the inability of these systems to adapt to different environments and locations. Additionally, although many of these audio systems are wirelessly paired with an audio gateway such as a mobile phone or other communications equipment, many control commands are still performed using the audio gateway's interface. This can further hinder the user experience.